Mirror Mirror Who's my Love
by cherry tenshi
Summary: The mirror card somehow escaped and took on Sakura’s form again. She went to the Penguin Park when suddenly Syaoran appeared thinking that she was Sakura, what’s gonna happen?This is a one-shot S+S and E+T fic.Please R+R, thanks.


Cherry Tenshi-Konnichiwa minna-san, here's a one-shot fic that I have had in my mind for a long time, I hope you enjoy it. Oh by the way, if you wrote a story similar to this, I'm sorry but I didn't take your idea. Ok now on with the story.  
  
Summary-The mirror card somehow escaped and took on Sakura's form again. She went to the Penguin Park when suddenly Syaoran appeared thinking that she was Sakura, what's gonna happen?  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
'Oh Syaoran, what am I suppose to think. Do I love you? Maybe I'm just dreaming. I mean, how can I love Li Syaoran.' Sakura thought about this problem until she noticed that night had taken its shift. She sighed and looked at the ground. 'I guess that I'll never know.'  
  
"Sakura! Dinner's ready!!" she heard her father scream, she slowly pulled herself out of her bed and walked toward the stairway and down to dinner.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran are 15 and they never confessed that they loved each other even though both had very strong feelings towards each other.  
  
"Oh, kaijou's finally here." Said Touya as Sakura walked into the dining table.  
  
Sakura was enraged but instead of the usual stomp of the foot she decided to say, "HA, I'm a kaijou? I think that you're the kaijou that scared all of your dates away" and she smirked.  
  
Touya haven't had a date for the pass couple of months already and he grew red with anger from Sakura's comment about it.  
  
"So what if I don't have a date, you don't have one either." Said Touya  
  
"Yes, but I don't need one."  
  
"Well neither do I." and they both stuck their tongues at each other.  
  
Fugitaka entered the room and chuckled at his children's behavior, "ok you two, let's eat."  
  
At that both of them dug into their food hungrily.  
  
"So Sakura, have you had a nice vacation? School is just around the corner." Said Fugitaka.  
  
Sakura groaned at the sound of the word, school, "yeah I had a wonderful vacation, I guess I'm ready for school. I would like to see all my friends."  
  
Fugitaka smiled and turned to Touya, "how about you, Touya?"  
  
Touya sighed, "yeah I'm ready." Was all he said  
  
They ate their dinner in peace when something was happening upstairs.  
  
Kero was sleeping again in his little bedroom when the Sakura cards started to glow.  
  
The mirror card rose out of the book and glowed pink, then suddenly there was a flash of light and there stood another Sakura.  
  
The mirror card turned around and looked at the book of cards that have now stopped glowing. She jumped out of the window.  
  
Downstairs Sakura suddenly felt something, 'what's going on upstairs' she thought to herself.  
  
She finished her dinner in a rush and cleaned up her plate and said, "I'm full, I'm gonna go upstairs now."  
  
Then she ran upstairs to her room to find Kero sleeping.  
  
She was enraged and grabbed Kero by the tail and shook him awake.  
  
Kero yawned and while rubbing his eyes he said, "oh hi Sakura, did you bring me food."  
  
She stared at him in disbelief and said, "you were suppose to be protecting the cards, what are you doing sleeping?"  
  
"Uh.well.you see...I wasn't sleeping, I was resting, it just seemed like I was sleeping."  
  
"Well I felt something up here when I was at dinner, it felt like, when the dash card escaped."  
  
Kero jumped and said, "WHAT?? But the cards can't run away, can they? Quick Sakura, look through your cards and see is there one missing."  
  
Sakura was way ahead of him and had already been halfway through the cards when Kero was telling her to look for the missing card. Kero sweat drop since he just said a useless comment.  
  
"I'm way ahead of you Kero, hmmm.let's see windy, firey, lock, sweet." she went on saying the cards names until she reached the end and found out which card was missing. "AHHH the mirror card is missing!"  
  
"Uh oh, let's go find it." said Kero  
  
"Yeah ok, but I need someone to double here while I'm gone, what am I gonna do, I don't have the mirror card." She thought for a while and, "I know, but it won't work for a long time because it won't talk."  
  
She released her wand and summoned illusion.  
  
"Good idea Sakura, let's go."  
  
Sakura nodded and jumped out the window with the jump card.  
  
The mirror card was walking when she came to the penguin park, she sat at the park bench, 'why was I summoned here, and it wasn't even the mistress that summoned me.'  
  
She suddenly heard a voice in her head, 'mirror, can you hear me?'  
  
She stood up and said, "yes I can hear you, who are you? Tell me."  
  
The voice continued, "You were summoned to help your mistress, you will know what to do." And the voice faded away.  
  
'No wait, don't go yet, what did you mean I was summoned to help my mistress.' But she was too late, and the voice had already disappeared.  
  
'Oh what do I do?' she thought to herself as she once again took a seat at the park bench.  
  
"Sakura?" she heard a voice say and she slowly looked up and saw none other than Syaoran. "Sakura?" he said again.  
  
Mirror card jumped and said, "yeah, that's me."  
  
"Oh, hi Sakura, why are you out so late."  
  
She didn't know what to say and instead said, "what are YOU doing out so late."  
  
"Uh, well I just wanted to get some fresh air."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"Oh, I felt something at first, when I was walking, is there something wrong with the Sakura cards?"  
  
Mirror panicked and said, "No, of course there isn't anything wrong with the Sakura cards, why would there be something wrong with the Sakura cards?" she said nervously.  
  
Syaoran was surprised and said, "uh ok. Are you feeling ok Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah, of course, everything is fine."  
  
Syaoran just looked into her eyes and suddenly mirror just froze, and the words from the mysterious voice in her head rang again, 'you were summoned to help your mistress' then she remembered when her mistress always talked about how she didn't know did she love Syaoran or not. Then it struck her and she said.  
  
"Syaoran? Have you ever loved someone?"  
  
Syaoran was shocked at this question and he blushed. "Y-yeah."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"What?" said Syaoran  
  
"I mean, who were you in love with."  
  
"Well.that's sorta personal, I can't say."  
  
"I see, then it's ok."  
  
"Sakura, have you ever loved someone."  
  
"Well, yeah, but we're in different worlds. We can never be together." Said the mirror card.  
  
"Oh, so you are in love with someone." Said a disappointed Syaoran, "is it Yukito?"  
  
"Well, no." said mirror  
  
"It isn't? Who is it? Can you tell me?" said a very curious Syaoran  
  
"Well, it's hard to say."  
  
"Who could've captured our dear Sakura's heart." Said Syaoran playfully  
  
She smiled and said, "Well, the person I love is-" she was cut off when she felt the presence of her mistress. "I gotta go."  
  
She ran as fast as she could and Syaoran sceamed, "NO, WAIT!!!" and he chased after her but she hid in a bush and he passed.  
  
She sighed with relief when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around slowly to see her mistress, "hello, mistress."  
  
"Mirror card, what are you doing." Said Sakura  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. You see, I was summoned by someone to come."  
  
"Summoned? By who?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, let's go back now."  
  
Mirror card nodded and she transformed back into a card and went into Sakura's hand. She turned to Kero. "Go back first Kero; I want to walk around for a while."  
  
"Ok, but be careful Sakura."  
  
She nodded and she transformed her wand back into a key and started walking, she came up to a fountain, and she took a seat at the edge of it.  
  
She sighed and stared at the water run, when suddenly she felt someone tap her shoulder.  
  
She jumped and screamed, "AHHH a ghost!!!" and she turned around and stared straight into Syaoran's eyes. "Oh my god, it's you. DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!"  
  
Syaoran laughed a little and said, "sorry, but you ran at first and I was afraid that something was wrong."  
  
"Oh. It wasn't anything I just felt like coming to the fountain." Said Sakura, 'oh great, mirror must've talked to Syaoran at first and he thought she was me' she thought to herself  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"So.you were going to tell me who you were in love with at first." Said Syaoran  
  
"I was gonna say WHAT?????" screamed Sakura, 'oh mirror is gonna get it.' she thought  
  
"You were going to tell me who you were in love with before you started running."  
  
"Uh.well.why not you tell me first, and I'll tell you." Said Sakura  
  
"Oh come on Sakura, you said that you were going to tell me first, and then I'll tell you." Lied Syaoran, "remember our deal?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I do remember." Said Sakura  
  
"Well then? Tell me."  
  
She tried to divert his attention to another subject so she looked around and saw a nearby tree full of cherry blossoms.  
  
"WOW, look at those." She stood up and walked to the tree and climbed it.  
  
"Sakura, don't even try to change the subject."  
  
'Oh Syaoran, I'm trying to say that I'm in love with YOU' she thought silently to herself.'  
  
"Oh Syaoran isn't that a bit personal?"  
  
"Not at all, you said that you would tell me at first, remember?" he lied again.  
  
'I'm going to kill mirror once I get home.' She thought again.  
  
"Uh yeah, of course I remember." She sighed and jumped down from the tree, "Syaoran?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah? Go ahead and tell me."  
  
She was gonna tell him and make a run for it.  
  
"I-I love."  
  
"Who do you love?"  
  
"I-I-I love...YOU!" and she turned around trying to run as fast as she could but before she could take off Syaoran grabbed her wrist and whirled her around and he hugged her.  
  
"Sakura, I love you too." He whispered to her.  
  
She stared at him in disbelief and she hugged him tighter.  
  
"I already knew that the Sakura I was talking to at first wasn't you, it was mirror, wasn't it?"  
  
"H-how'd you know?" she asked  
  
"Sakura, no one can imitate you, I looked into her eyes and knew."  
  
"Aren't you a nice poet?" and she giggled a little  
  
Syaoran chuckled a little too and said, "yeah" and brought her into a passionate kiss.  
  
She kissed him back and time seemed to have stopped at that moment that they shared their feelings for each other in one simple kiss.  
  
~*~Tomoyo's house~*~  
  
"IT WORKED!!" screamed a hyper Tomoyo  
  
"I told you it would." Eriol smirked  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. How'd you release mirror though?"  
  
"Easy, I just asked her for a favor, and since Sakura was unsure of her love, her hope card helped me out."  
  
"I've gotta admit, you are a good magician."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Tomoyo stared into the little window that Eriol had magically made appear so they could see everything that was happening.  
  
"Oh this is so kawaii!!!!!" as she was recording the whole thing.  
  
She felt an arm wrap around her waist and she turned around to see Eriol.  
  
"What are you doing Eriol?" asked Tomoyo who was blushing mad and was starting to get a little nervous.  
  
"Tomoyo, I love you." He whispered into her ears  
  
Tomoyo turned her entire body around and she kissed Eriol sweetly and said, "I loved you the day I met you, Eriol Hirigazawa."  
  
They shared another kiss as Syaoran and Sakura was sharing one of theirs.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~The End~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Cherry Tenshi-So..did you like it? If it's bad I'm so sorry, I just wanted to write this and get it out of my system because I wanted to write this fic ever since I started writing, so review and give me a comment, flame if you want but don't be to harsh please. If you don't like my story I understand, review. 


End file.
